


Why The Sea Has Salt

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman's fairy tale to her children, about elves and the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Sea Has Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, challenge "Shinies" and inspired by the "Why the Sea Is Salt Really" earrings featured as part of it.

People say that the sea used to just be water. I don’t know – it was one of those old elves, child, you know the type. The ones that skirt the edges of our lands – yes, yes him. You know him, darling? Oh. Of course, he loves children, it doesn’t surprise me that he would have given you candy.

Anyways, they say it used to be the same water as in the rivers, pure and able to be drunk without that awful taste. Far back, long before even your great-great-grandfather was even alive, yes. No, he’s not ancient! Not compared to the elves, you know.

Where was I? Oh yes, they said it used to the pure water. And then…and then the King of the Elves was lost in the forest, because he fell in love with a– no, not an elf witch. She was one of the Maia, and she was lovely. And he fell in love with her, and was lost in the woods for years. His people waited and waited for him, but eventually his younger brothers fought over whether they should continue waiting. The middle one said they needed to leave, to go across the sea to where they would be safe. But his youngest brother said they should stay and wait for him.

So they fought. And the middle brother took some of the elves and left, and the rest remained on this side of the sea and waited until their king returned.

On both sides of the sea the elves cried for their kin who were on the other side, and their tears ran down and entered the sea.

That’s why the sea is salty – no, no, you can’t ask Master Elf if he was there the next time he passes by. Child, what would make you think that – get your brother out of that bucket – yes, dear, that’s the story I was told by my mother. And no, the brothers were never reunited, as far as I know.


End file.
